


Leave the Cold Outside

by KarleeKarma



Series: English Cottage 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Mild Breathplay, Sam Winchester's Filthy Mouth, Smut, Songfic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarleeKarma/pseuds/KarleeKarma
Summary: T.G.I.F. right? You've had a horrid day, you're drenched and everything can go to hell. But you've got Sam Winchester to curl up with and he can help you forget your dreadful day.Inspired by the song Born To Be My Baby by Bon Jovi
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: English Cottage 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Leave the Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell in love with my little cottage from Rainy Nights. I wanna spend more time there with Sam in domestic bliss haha. I hope it brings you the same level of comfort and safety it does me. 
> 
> I have a few verses from this song I want to explore, so expect more BTBMB themed works. The song speaks to me. It details a lot of the comforts and love that I want Sam to have. He gets a hard time on the show, let me love on him in fanfic. 
> 
> This one is un-beta'd, so if you see any mistakes or issues... let a gal know!

**Rainy night and we worked all day  
We both got jobs 'cause there's bills to pay  
We got something they can't take away  
Our love, our lives**

**Close the door, leave the cold outside  
I don't need nothing when I'm by your side  
We got something that'll never die  
Our dreams, our pride**

Thank the fucking gods it’s Friday you thought as you slammed the door of your cottage shut. The day had been awful; dreary, wet, dark and plain miserable. You couldn’t wait to get clean and warm and spend the weekend doing nothing. You felt almost soaked to the bone as you peeled off your sodden boots and threw them on the hall floor. Cleaning them was a job for tomorrow You and today You gave zero fucks.

The first order of business was a shower and some soft PJs. Turning the heating up from your phone you squished your way into the bathroom, feeling soggy and gross. Just before jumping in the almost scalding water, you text Sam, double-checking he wasn’t going to be home until later and he would eat while out. You would save your hellish day’s complaints until you saw him. You just wanted to be warm and _dry_.

One hot shower and some fluffy PJs later you were feeling much more human. You pottered about your cosy little domain, closing curtains; blocking out the night and the cold, lighting some candles. You grabbed a book from the shelf and grabbing the biggest blanket you could find made a little nest on the sofa. Sighing you looked around your living room, thick curtains covering the windows. The empty hearth, waiting for a night cold enough to light a fire and warm the room, the way only real fire can. Your plush rug in front of the hearth. You smirked, thinking back to a few weekends ago when you’d ridden Sam on that rug, in the firelight until you both screamed. That had been a rainy winter night too. English weather. You loved it but the winters got very bleak.

The evening passed steadily before you. You got absorbed into your book, stopping only for trips to the kettle for hot chocolate and a brief pause for some soup. Winter nights are made for soup, your mum used to tell you and it was a memory you carried into adulthood. You kept one eye on the clock, waiting for Sam to walk in, ready to hear his repeated complaints about the weather. You weren’t sure how getting wet was still a surprise to him.

The later it got the more your eyes dropped and eventually you set your book down and snuggled into the blanket, knowing Sam would wake you up when he came home.

\----

“Hey, c’mon sleeping beauty. Time to move to bed sweetheart.” You felt a warm hand on your shoulder, shaking you gently. You cracked open one eye and squinted at Sam who was smiling fondly at you.

“Hi, darling, how long have you been home? I didn’t hear you at all.” You sat up, still feeling exhausted and so ready to go right back to sleep in Sam’s arms.

“About half an hour. You were dead to the world when I came in. Drooling and everything.” Sam laughed.

“Shut up.” You grumbled, wiping your mouth which was in fact covered in drool.

You took Sam’s outstretched hand and let him pull you to standing. Pressing yourself into his chest you felt the days stresses lessen as his arm wrapped around you. A cliché maybe, but his arms really did feel like home to you. You laid your ear to his skin, feeling and hearing the reassuring thump of his heartbeat, while he ran feather-light fingers down your spine.

“C’mon sweetheart, let’s get into bed and you can have all the snuggles you want.” Sam stepped back out of your embrace and started for the door. You followed him, detouring to the bathroom for your nightly routine. Once you were finished you headed into your room, pulling your PJs bottoms off and jumping into bed in your top and underwear. As soon as you laid down Sam was there, pulling you into the warm heat of his arms.

You relaxed into his hold, wriggling back until your back was flush with his chest, so close you could feel every inhale. Sam always ran warm and it was like being held by a giant hot water bottle. You loved it on nights like this. It shut out the cold and rain and the whole world until it felt like you and Sam under the covers were the only people in existence.

Resting your head on his upper arm you launched into the day’s woes, feeling more awake after getting up and walking around. Sam hummed and nodded in the right places as he drew circles and patterns on your stomach. The more you vented, the better you felt. Sam’s arms around you, the comfort of the ridiculous bed he insisted you _needed_. As if anyone needs four posters and the world’s thickest mattress. You did like the drapes though. They made you feel like a medieval princess. And of course, four posts offered lots of sexy fun when you were both in the mood. And if you were being honest, it was like sleeping on a cloud. You’d never tell Sam that though, you’d never live it down after all your protests about ‘that ridiculous bed’.

After you’d run out of steam with your dreadful day you listened to Sam’s recap of his day. His seemed far better than yours and he was in a good mood. You loved this, this part of the day. Just lying in the dark listening to each other, talking about everything and nothing. Enjoying being in his arms, the feeling of him being everywhere, all around you. Legs tangled together just to touch skin, his hand on your bare stomach and you tracing up his muscled forearm. You sighed and closed your eyes, listening to his chest vibrate as he talked.

Eventually, you both ran out of things to discuss and fell silent. The dark room enveloped you both and with the blankets and Sam’s arms, you’d never felt more loved and cherished. You pressed that tiny bit more back into Sam and shut your eyes again, ready for sleep and nothing to wake early for in the morning. Sam tightened his arms around you, pulling your butt into his pelvis.

“I know you’ve had a garbage day, sweetheart. Let me make you feel better.” A tell-tale twitch against you accompanied his words. The hand that had been resting warmly on your stomach moved south, cupping you over your underwear, making you gasp a little.

You sighed and wriggled your hips against Sam, making him groan and parted your thighs, making space for his hand between them. Taking your consent Sam dipped his hand under your waistband, just rubbing his fingers against your slit, not pressing in; not yet. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to your neck, kissing gently over your pulse point and sucking on it. You moaned, tilting your head to create space. He nosed your hair away, giving himself access to more of your skin to kiss and suck. His lips pressed against the sensitive spot under your ear and you moaned. Sam chose that moment to push two fingers into your folds.

“So wet for me already, princess. I haven’t even started yet.” He whispered in your ear, gathering your slick on his fingers and moving them to press into your clit. You moaned from the feel of breath on your ear and his fingers rubbing you just right. You felt him press his hips firmer into you, thrusting his hardness into your cheeks. You reached back and cupped his length with your hand, as much as you could hold at least. Sam hissed as you rubbed him through the fabric as best you could with the awkward angle.

He tangled his legs with yours, pulling them apart more to give himself better access to you. He moved the hand working under your underwear, pushing two fingers inside you and using his thumb to rub your clit. You cried out at the stretch of his fingers.

“So tight baby. Gonna have to work you open for this big cock.” You moaned and clenched around his fingers, feeling the arousal growing in your stomach. Sam kept the rhythm of his fingers, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. He kissed and bit the sensitive skin of your throat and kept up a filthy commentary in your ear, telling you how good you felt around his fingers, how much better you were going to feel around his cock. That he’d been thinking of your pussy all day and he couldn’t wait to be inside you and make you forget anything but how he made you feel.

Sliding his upper arm from underneath your neck, he wrapped his fingers loosely around your throat, spanning the length of your neck with ease. “That’s it, princess, almost there. You like my hand on your throat don’t you, you like knowing who you belong too. Are you gonna scream for me? Can you feel how hard I am for you?” He punctuated his words with thrusts against your back, your hand long since dropped from his cock to clutch as his forearm.

Sam tightened his fingers a fraction around your throat and your vision went white. You came with a wail, soaking Sam’s hand and wrist. Knowing your body as well as his own Sam worked you through your orgasm, whispering praise in your ear as he worked his fingers gently inside you.

Once he was sure you were done, he pushed his own underwear down and kicked them off into the covers. While you laid boneless he pulled yours off and threw them… somewhere. Settling himself behind you again, he lifted your upper thigh and pushed himself inside your soaked pussy. You groaned in unison as he slid home.

“That’s it. That’s fucking _it_!” He ground out as he fucked into you, deep and slow. “Still so fucking tight.” Using his other hand Sam pushed up your top, exposing your breasts to his teasing fingers. He pinched your nipples, pulling them and tormenting them until you hissed, knowing you loved the touch of pain. His pace never faltered and the deep thrusts were just the right side of painful, you loved it. You didn’t have to think, you just had to be held in his strong arms and take his cock. Sam meant what he said, he would fuck you until you couldn’t think of anything but him and he was right.

Once again Sam wrapped his hand around your throat, squeezing just enough to make you feel lightheaded. You loved when he did that, showing you the power he kept restrained, how delicate you were compared to him.

“C’mon sweet girl. You gotta cum on my cock so I can fill up this pussy like you need. You’re right there, I can feel you.” He lifted your thigh that little bit higher and the change of angle had you seeing stars.

“Yes, Sam. Yes! Right there, oh please don’t stop. I’m right there, don’t stop…” Your words dissolved into cries as you started to orgasm again, clenching around Sam as he started to pulse inside you. He kept up a shallow rhythm, milking his cock inside you as he groaned in your ear.

Once he was done he relaxed behind you, lowering your leg and heaving a deep sigh. “You okay sweetheart?” he asked after a few minutes. Face buried into your pillow you mumbled out an affirmative. You felt him shift behind you, then get out of bed. You were too fucked out to care. He soon came back with a washcloth and cleaned you up. You opened one eye and saw him in the light from the hall, assuming he could see you, you gave him a thumbs up before face-planting back into your pillow.

A few more minutes passed and you felt the bed dip again. You rolled back onto your side, ready for another cuddle and actual sleep. “Ugh, wet patch. Why is it always my side of the bed? Why do we never fuck on your side huh?” You huffed. Sam laughed and stretched out on his back, holding an arm out for you.

“Move over here then sweetheart, you can sleep on me. No drooling.” Rolling over to snuggle into his side you slapped him lightly on the stomach, making him laugh harder.

“Shut up, I don’t drool.” You grumbled, pressing into his side, your arm across his stomach and legs tangled together. Sam’s arm settled around your shoulders and pulled you in tighter as you heard him yawn.

You closed your eyes and tucked your face into his neck, breathing in the scent of his soap and his own Sam smell. As you drifted off to sleep you thought, for the hundredth time how lucky you were.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Bon Jovi - Born To Be My Baby  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6oyujbaw1E


End file.
